Late Night at the Bar
by miss majik
Summary: The boys take the girls out for a Friday the 13th celebration. What happens when Fred gets Angelina drunk? Angelina/Fred


_A/N This is another Fred/Angelina. I'm still taking character requests. Go to my profile for details! _

It was Friday the 13th at 5:00 PM. Angelina was sitting with her two best friends, Katie and Alicia, in the common room on a couch next to the fire. They were laughing at something Katie said about Fred when he, George, and Lee walked down and sat in three separate chairs around the fire as well. The girls saw them and then burst back into laughter as Katie added something to her joke in a whisper.

"George, I think these lovely ladies are talking about us," Fred asked as if the girls weren't there.

George answered, "I think so Fred. Lee, what do you think?"

"I agree, shame really, we were going to the bar at the Three broomsticks for a Friday the 13th celebration. I guess we aren't inviting them now!" Lee said.

The girls suddenly started paying attention and Angelina thought she would take matters into her own hands. "Drinking sounds like fun," Angelina said seductively as she walked over to Fred. She knew he fancied her slightly and couldn't resist this. "We would hall have such a great time losing out heads, "she walked around Fred's chair, she sat on his lap and played with his hair, keeping his face close to hers. Fred just smiled. He was keeping his cool even with this beautiful girl on his lap.

"It would be. How about you girls go get ready?" Fred suggested, smiling. Angelina just touched his face when got up. She and Fred were just friends, but they teased each other a lot.

"We'll be down in 15 minutes," Angelina said normally. They hurried upstairs and got girled up. They came down a little later and met the boys. Fred tried not to go into complete shock. Angelina's brown hair was straightened and fell perfectly around her shoulders. She was wearing a white skirt with a navy blue V-neck shirt.

"Let's go!" Alicia said happily, making her curls bounce. The boys smiled and walked them to the secret passage way to the cellar of Honeydukes. They walked into the Three Broomsticks and headed straight to the bar. Madame Rosmerta gave them a look but didn't say anything about them being out of school. She gave them their Firewhiskey and they went to get a table. Fred sat down next to Angelina so when she sat down he saw her skirt ride up and made Fred tense. She noticed and decided to tease him. She casually pulled her shirt down a little so he could see some cleavage. He decided to turn on the charm. They did like each other, but the other person didn't know. Angelina just thought Fred thought she was something else. Angelina finished her drink and went up to the bar to get another and Fred followed her.

"I'll pay for this pretty lady's drink," Fred told the bartender. Angelina just rolled her eyes and accepted the free drink. She sat down at the bar and motioned for Fred to do the same. They talked and Fred bought her drink after drink. Fred didn't drink that much, he knew that drunk people usually tell all of their deepest darkest secrets when asked. It was his mischievous way to find out if she loved him too.

"So Freddy, you know what my favorite color is? Firewhiskey, oh wait, that's not a color!" Angelina said after a few more Firewhiskeys.

"I'm glad you know about colors," Fred replied, she was _so _drunk. "So Angie, who do yu love?" Fred asked plainly.

"I'll tell you I you tell me first!" Angelina said poking him in the chest at the last wod.

"Since there's a good chance you won't remember it in the morning I'll tell you. I kind of love you. You're turn," Fred said.

"That's funny because I love you too. What a kowinkiedink!" Angelina said. Fred smiled. That was all he needed.

"Ok Angie, Let's get you to bed. It's clear you'll have a hangover in the morning and will most likely kill me for giving you one," he said with a smile. He walked her back and she stopped him when they wer right outside of the portrait hole. He started to ask why they were stopping when she kissed him. It was a sloppy drunk kiss, and her breath tasted like Firewhiskey, but he didn't care. He had wanted this for years. He helped her stand when he kissed her back. He pushed her back, despite her protests and made her go to bed. The next morning she woke up with a terrible hangover. She walked downstairs holding her head in her hand, planning to spend all of her Saturday in bed. She saw Fred downstairs and gave him a sour face. She knew he got her drunk, but that's all she knew.

"Hey Ange! You look great," Fred said handing her a cup of tea from the Great Hall. She scowled, took the tea, and sat on the couch with him. She tucked her legs underneath her so she could face Fred.

"What did I do and or say while I was drunk?" she asked tiredly.  
"Not much, you danced on the bar swinging your shirt in the air singing twinkle twinkle little star," Fred teased. She just scowled more and asked what she really did. "You admitted your undying love to me," he told her. She nearly choked on her tea. Did she really tell him what she felt?

"Well, shit!" she said kind of half laughing.

"Don't worry, you also did this," he said, ten he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. She put her teacup on the table behind her without looking and kissed him back. They released and she said, "Maybe you should get me drunk more often," They both smiled as she straddled his lap and kissed him again.


End file.
